


Unravel Me

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Shibari, turning Viktor into a complete mess is my favorite thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Yuuri turns Viktor into a masterpiece and ruins him entirely.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	Unravel Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyacinthPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyacinthPixie/gifts).



> This was written for my lovely friend Pixie! Thank you for supporting me, darling! <3 Beta'd by my cow tiddy cohort,[ deripmaver!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deripmaver)

Viktor whined as Yuuri tightened the bonds around his wrists, pinning them to his sides. He was completely at Yuuri’s mercy like this, bound and helpless… but wholly safe in his husband’s care, and the duality of it was thrilling. Viktor felt like he could sink into the mattress as Yuuri worked, melting like molten lava and at the same time solidifying, coal being compressed by hot earth and time. 

Yuuri kissed every tender spot as he worked, pressing his lips to his skin before tightening a knot, running his fingers under the rope after laying it, smoothing his warm touch over sensitive skin. It felt like hours had passed, but soon he was covered in intricate ties and bonds, winding around his chest and his arms, holding his legs bent at the knee. Yuuri had eased him onto his back, propping his head up with a pillow and planting his feet firmly on the mattress.

Yuuri had even wound rope between his toes, wrapping his feet all the way up to his ankles. The slow, methodical way Yuuri worked was frustrating beyond words. Yuuri’s hands were careful and tender, moving across his skin deliberately, avoiding all of the places that made Viktor moan, but soon every inch of him was buzzing and warm, desperate for more. 

Viktor’s body, crossed with dark purple rope, was Yuuri’s masterpiece: but instead of brushstrokes he was woven with intricate, intertwining lines like veins over his skin. 

“You look gorgeous, Vitya,” Yuuri cooed as he leaned back to enjoy his work when he had finished. Viktor was a flushed, panting mess already, his cock hard and dripping against his stomach, some of it soaking into the rope wrapped around his waist. Viktor pushed out a whimpered moan at the praise, trying not to lose control so quickly. 

Yuuri had other plans, and those plans involved ruining him entirely. He wrapped a slick hand around Viktor’s straining cock and stroked, coaxing a thick bead of precome from his slit and into his palm. 

“So eager already…” Yuuri teased and Viktor furrowed his brow. 

“Of course I am,” Viktor shuddered as Yuuri stroked again, an inquisitive eyebrow arching upward, as if Viktor had surprised him by speaking. “I’ve been waiting all day.”

"I know, Vitya. And you've been such a good boy for me all this time." Yuuri smiled, a playful, mirthy thing as he stood from the bed, pulling his t-shirt and sweatpants off with ease, leaving him bare-chested in the afternoon sun. He was slightly sunkissed from their vacation to Hasetsu, freckles dotting his shoulders and the bridge of his nose. Counting them was one of Viktor's favorite things.

Viktor's head was propped up on a pillow, giving him the perfect view of his husband's bare ass, round and soft as he bent in half, pushing his boxers to the ground. Yuuri was marvelous, every muscle toned and tight and perfect… he moved with a grace that Viktor envied, especially when he was like this… when he was Eros.

Yuuri moved back into bed, every arch and curve of his movements feline and fluid. He was breathtaking. Sliding between Viktor’s parted thighs, Yuuri bent down, pulling Viktor’s cock into his mouth, wringing a startled gasp from him.

“Y-uuuuuuri,” Viktor whimpered, the position kept him from bucking upward, burying himself further into Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri hummed around him, holding him there with perfect, frustrating suction. Viktor was sure he’d lose his mind before Yuuri pulled away. His hands wrapped around the crests of his hips, holding him down with even more compelling strength than the rope.

Viktor was teetering on the edge, even one more moment of Yuuri’s mouth on him would send him spiraling into bliss. Yuuri pulled off as Viktor’s body began to tighten, ready to snap like a spring wound too tight. Viktor sobbed at the sudden loss, jolting with shock like the circuit had been broken.

“You taste wonderful, Vitya.” Yuuri’s mouth was red and wet, complete and utter sin to look at. A string of spit still clung to Yuuri’s lower lip, connecting it to the throbbing head of Viktor’s cock. “Mind if I return the favor?” 

Viktor’s eyes widened, his heart leaping into his throat. “Please, please can I?” Viktor asked, his eyes trained on Yuuri’s cock, now hard and bobbing between his legs. Viktor had made his affection for kissing any and all of Yuuri very well known, and that absolutely included his cock. He’d happily spend his days kneeling between Yuuri’s legs, keeping him warm and wet in his mouth. 

Yuuri licked his lips, shaking his head slowly. “I thought you might enjoy… being my seat for a little while?” 

Viktor whined, a sound loud enough that Yuuri looked concerned about the neighbors. “Please, god, please, Yuuri,” he nodded as much as he could, his fringe fanning messily over his forehead. Yuuri smiled and ran his hand through Viktor’s hair, short-cropped nails dancing lightly over his scalp. He loved the sensation and allowed it to pull him deeper, sinking into the role Yuuri wanted from him. There were no requirements here, in the warm space where Yuuri’s dominance sent him. There were no obligations, no meetings, no skating, no Viktor. There was only Yuuri, and Yuuri’s Vitya. And Viktor was more than content to be just that. 

The world went dark as Yuuri straddled Viktor’s face, his thighs pressed to his ears, dulling every sound beside the thud of his own pulse in his ears. Yuuri smelled so strongly of… _Yuuri_ here, even after he was freshly showered. The scent was clean, was Yuuri, was perfect. Viktor moaned as Yuuri hovered over his mouth, his tongue now lolled out of his mouth like a panting dog. 

“You’re going to make me come with that mouth of yours, Vitya,” Yuuri instructed, his voice tipping into a moan as Viktor’s tongue darted out and lapped at him, licking a stripe along the underside of his cock and the seam between his balls. Yuuri groaned, lifting himself up and away. “Not yet. Unless you’d like to be edged again, love?” 

“I’ll be good, I promise,” Viktor breathed, his chest heaving and pushing at the bonds, squirming at the thought of Yuuri’s hands on him again. “Let me be good for you.” He pleaded, meeting Yuuri’s eye. Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed already, pink and rosy like he had just stepped off the ice; the hair that hadn’t stayed swept back was clinging to his forehead. 

Yuuri wrapped one hand around himself and pumped, one slow, languid stroke coaxed a glistening bead of precome to the head. 

“Open.” Viktor whimpered and did as Yuuri instructed, salt bursting on his tongue like a promise for later. “ _Kuso_ , Vitya,” he swore under his breath, shuddery and wet like he was already on the edge. 

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuri,” Viktor moaned, his hands tightening into fists at his sides. “Please,” he begged without voicing his request, only the plea. Yuuri could read between the lines, could tell that he wanted to be used for Yuuri’s pleasure. Yuuri took his place again, lowering himself over Viktor’s face and he could barely hold himself back. Yuuri’s sounds were music in Viktor’s ears, muffled as they were between his thick thighs. Viktor would have loved to wrap his hands around them now, squeeze that soft flesh between his hands, work more moans from Yuuri’s mouth.

But using his lips and tongue alone would be good for now. 

“F-fuck, Vitya,” Yuuri gasped as Viktor’s tongue laved against his hole, dipping into that furled muscle, licking and teasing as best he could. His nose was pressed hard to clean, shower-damp skin, pulling in lungfuls of Yuuri’s scent. His hips strained in their attempt to buck upward, fruitlessly searching for friction where there was none; just the act of being used by Yuuri was pleasure itself. “Oh, god,” Yuuri stammered, and though Viktor’s vision was obscured, he could tell by Yuuri’s sounds and the movement of his body that he was touching himself, running his hands over his chest, tugging on his pebbling nipples.

“Mmmmmmmnn,” Viktor moaned against Yuuri’s hole, his tongue pressing into his body as best he could. He wanted to bury himself deeper, to strike Yuuri’s prostate and make him spill. He wanted his mouth everywhere, all over Yuuri, all at the same time. His cock was leaking now, spilling precome down his shaft in rivulets and pooling in his pubic hair, saturating the rope knotted around the base of his cock.

Yuuri’s sounds were rising in pitch, ever higher as Viktor grew sloppier. His jaw was already beginning to ache, but god, he was happy to wring pleasure from Yuuri like this. 

“There, like that,” Yuuri panted, rocking down onto Viktor’s face like he did when he rode him, like he did when he was close to losing control. “V-Vitya, ‘sgood, s-so good,” his voice cracked and with a strangled cry, he pulled away, leaving Viktor’s face messy and wet.

“N-no, wasn’t done,” Viktor whined, craning to reach Yuuri again. He felt drunk with it, Yuuri’s pleasure a sweet wine swirling in his veins. Yuuri sat again, his body taut and held tight, every lap of Viktor’s tongue pulling a choked moan from Yuuri’s mouth. He could vaguely feel the pressure building in his core at the way Yuuri’s sounds were mounting, the way he bore down on Viktor’s mouth, but his own orgasm was secondary. 

“-uuuuuuri,” Viktor moaned against his husband’s body, wet and muffled. He almost didn’t notice it, Yuuri’s hands wrapping around his waist, the heat of his touch against his skin. Yuuri rocked forward again, again, again, his moans morphing to a scream of Viktor’s name as he came, spend landing on Viktor’s stomach. He didn’t relent, instead pulling back and guiding his cock into Viktor’s mouth.

He knew what to do, swallowing without a second thought and letting Yuuri slide entirely down his throat. 

“Y-your reward, Vitya,” Yuuri rasped, his voice wrecked and wobbling. “I know you like keeping me warm.”

Viktor felt his body finally unravel, spilling at Yuuri’s words, the heat of him on his tongue. It was burning and intense as a flashfire, rippling through him in wave after wave of it. Tears streamed from his eyes as the intrusion of Yuuri in his throat became nearly too much, but perfectly too much. Yuuri always pushed him to his limits, pressed him for better, for more, for faster… and helped him back down from the edge too. 

“Swallow around me, Vitya, I’m… close again,” Yuuri moaned, breaking through Viktor’s thoughts like the sun behind the clouds. Viktor did as he was told and Yuuri was gone again, trembling and shaking through an orgasm that Viktor unfortunately couldn’t taste… he could always ask for more later. 

Yuuri’s hands were quick and expert as he unwound Viktor, starting with his softening cock, easing him out of the tight little bind he had made for him. He hadn’t noticed just how sore his knees and hips had become until Yuuri untied them. Blood flowed back into place and he wiggled his toes as instructed, slowly coming back to himself.

Yuuri’s hands began to pull at the harness he had woven around his chest, and Viktor bit his lip. “Not yet,” he interjected, staying Yuuri’s hand. “I like it.”

“Arms?” Yuuri asked softly, and Viktor nodded. 

“Arms are okay,” he replied, the rush of adoration more of a high than what he had experienced in his teens. “Arms are for hugging.” 

Yuuri laughed, a hoarse thing that made Viktor proud for having rendered it so. “Arms are for hugging.” Yuuri made quick work of the restraints around his arms, gently massaging as he went. “Move your fingers for me, Vitya.”

Viktor waved all ten fingers, lifting shaky hands up and dancing them over Yuuri’s stomach. He squirmed and giggled, the sound like finest music. “Thank you for letting me be useful.”

Yuuri flushed and pulled Viktor into his arms, easing them both into bed, warm and sweaty in every good way. “Thank you for being useful.” Yuuri whispered the words into Viktor’s temple, kissing it softly before tipping his chin upward and leaving a kiss on his red, swollen lips. “Thank you for being my Vitya.”

Viktor sighed into Yuuri’s embrace. “Thank you for being my Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> ❤️ ia  
> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
